


Naruto Legends! (A DB Legends x Naruto fanfiction)

by KonohaSaiyan



Series: Naruto Legends Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Kid!Giblet, Kid!Shallot, Not Useless Sakura... Later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohaSaiyan/pseuds/KonohaSaiyan
Summary: Shallot's fight with Giblet was interrupted by a strange occurance that sent him in a different dimmention. And to top it all of, he was turned into a kid! Now he must survive in a world unknown to him, surrounded by new friends and foes. He will not give up though. His pride won't allow that.
Series: Naruto Legends Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033581
Kudos: 3





	Naruto Legends! (A DB Legends x Naruto fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, I got into Dragonball Legends and thought 'Man this game isn't given the love it deserves.' and I also thought 'Man, there is a lack of good DB x Naruto crossovers.' so... here I am. My personal favorite crossover of these two awesome anime is Gohan's Dilemma by WingedFreedom622, so if you haven't read it, I wholeheartedly suggest it, it was an awesome read. I plan to take the same approach as him regarding to the power scales between Naruto and Dragon Ball characters. In my opinion, it would be boring to just take a character, thow him into a universe where he would be OP and have him wreck havoc. If you were hoping for that, then I suggest you leave now.
> 
> I would also like to give a huge shout-out to The Flare Blade, whose work inspired me to fix some of the mistakes Kishimoto made. Definately give his fanfic 'Because I Love You - Chasing After You' a read. It is perhaps, the greatest Naruto fic I have ever read and I really hope he never gives up on it.
> 
> Anyway, onto the disclaimers
> 
> The following story is a fan based fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Please support the official release.

* * *

In the sky over Gizard Wasteland, a lone figure stood hovering in the air. He had a well-defined body and was slightly taller than the average human. He had piercing crimson red eyes with black pupils and hair of similar colour, that spiked up defying the laws of gravity. The armor he wore consisted of blue armor plates, greaves, and armbands and a black undershirt along with black pants and silver-blue boots. What set him apart from other males and females though, was the red monkey tail that was waving proudly behind him. The person scowled “Tch. Dammit.” he muttered under his breath. He then sensed a power coming at him “He’s…!”

“What the heck was that?! Did Buu blow himself up?” a shrill voice asked. The source came from Shallot’s communicator, a small triangular red device. He took out the device and it produced a small virtual image of a pale skinned girl that had light blue hair and eyes. She wore a short pink dress with the word ‘Bulma’ printed on top, purple socks and blue snickers.

Shallot narrowed his eyes and nodded “Yeah… but he is still alive…”

“Well then don’t let your guard down! He could attack any moment!” a male voice replied in a commanding tone. It belonged to a small humanoid alien with yellow eyes and a light blue head, discarding his scalp, which was purple like the rest of his body.

The ancient Saiyan shook his head “I don’t think that’s it… He realized the difference in power between us. He knew he couldn’t win, so he ran away.” he explained to his two companions.

“Well, then what are you waiting for?! If that monster ran away from you, go after it!” Bulma demanded, glaring at the Saiyan God.

Shallot shook his head “Buu will get what’s coming to him, but not right now.”

Jaco’s eyes widened “What?! Are you kidding me?! This is the perfect chance!” the Galactic Patrolman protested.

The grandson of Yamoshi sighed “Believe me, I know.” he clenched his teeth as he felt the familiar energy getting closer “But there is an even bigger threat coming this way.”

“A WHAT?!” Bulma and Jaco simultaneously exclaimed.

Shallot ignored them “I’m cutting comms now. I need to focus on the battle ahead.” he told them. Before they could protest, Shallot turned off the communicator and tucked it safely in his armor. He then took out a single small bean from a small gunnysack that was tied safely around his belt. He felt all his injuries from the battle with the evil Majin heal and his energy getting restored. He put the small cloth bag away, as his foe finally arrived. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes “I was wondering when you’d show up…” he opened his eyes and glanced towards his opponent, who was no other than his twin brother “Giblet!”

Giblet was a carbon copy of his twin brother, but his eyes held no emotion whatsoever. His hair and eyes were also black, compared to Shallot’s red ones. Differences could also be seen in his clothing as his undershirt and pants were long sleeved and his boots were grey in color with silver tips and black soles. There was also the addition of grey gloves and a long, red, hooded cloak held in place by three silver buckles.

The quintessential Saiyan stared apathetically at his twin with a frown plastered on his face “That form…” he muttered, not seeming surprised seeing his brother in the form their grandfather had discovered all those years ago.

Shallot nodded “That’s right Giblet. I’ve realized our dream! I’ve finally transformed into a Super Saiyan God!” he said, hoping to get a reaction from his twin.

Giblet simply kept staring at his twin “So you’ve managed to harness the power of the gods too…” he finally spoke before shrugging slightly. He grinned darkly “Hmph, that suits me just fine.” he began powering up, earning a surprised gasp from Shallot “I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to put up a decent fight before I slaughter you!” he taunted as a red aura started surrounding the ancient Saiyan.

Shallot let a small growl escape his throat “I knew it! You’ve already…!”

Giblet was covered by a white light and a flame like red aura surrounded him. When the white light disappeared Giblet’s hair and eyes took the same color as his brother’s. He gave a scream as the fire like aura surrounding him intensified before he relaxed and stared impassively at Shallot again.

Shallot stared at his brother, his mouth agape in shock before he started chuckling which soon turned into full blown laughter.

Giblet raised an eyebrow at his brother’s ridiculous behavior “Something funny?” he asked with an emotionless tone that held a small amount of annoyance to it.

Shallot smirked “It’s just… Even though I still haven’t regained all my memories… And I still don’t know what made you do these awful things… I know I shouldn’t feel this way. But seeing you in that form just pumps me up!” he pumped his fist and got a fiery look into his eyes “All I want is to fight you and test our limits! You feel the same way, right?!” he asked his brother in an excited tone.

It was so brief that Shallot couldn’t see it, but a flash of emotion appeared on Giblet’s eyes for a split second. He quickly masked it with indifference and scoffed at his twin as he powered up “If you really mean that, then enough talk! Our final duel begins now!” he declared taking his battle stance.

Shallot grinned and followed his example, taking his own stance that was taught to him by his master, Vegeta “You’re right, it finally comes down to this! Let’s do it Giblet!”

The two brothers stared each other down, before rocketing at each other, fists colliding. Shallot used his free fist to punch Giblet but the other grandson of Yamoshi managed to catch his twin’s fist in his hand. Shallot did some quick thinking and quickly caught Giblet’s other fist. Both brothers struggled to move from each other’s grip. Giblet glared at his twin and then smirked as he pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach. Shallot gasped for air as Giblet broke free from his grip and landed a roundhouse kick on his head sending him packing. He then charged an energy wave and shot it at Shallot’s direction.

Shallot regained his composure before narrowly dodging his brother’s blast. “Tch. A DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!” he exclaimed flinging a barrage of energy blasts at the Saiyan in Red.

Giblet sneered “Hiyaaaa!” he shouted firing a barrage of ki blasts to intercept the ones Shallot launched at him. They stopped firing and Giblet vanished from Shallot’s sight. He reappeared behind Shallot and went to punch him, but Shallot blocked him with his forearm and initiated a beatdown on the quintessential Saiyan, assaulting him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Giblet managed to block some of his strikes, but Shallot currently held the upper hand. Giblet clenched his teeth before grabbing both of his brother’s fists and headbutting him three times before blasting him with a barrage of ki blasts, pushing Shallot back.

The apprentice of Vegeta and Nappa exhaled sharply and shook his head “Damn! That will leave a mark…” he muttered under his breath as he looked at Giblet, who was charging up another energy wave. “No, you don’t!” he declared charging at Giblet and kicking him in his genitals, eliciting a scream from him, and then punching him hard across the face. He then charged a fierce white energy in his right hand. ‘Borrowing your move Nappa!’ “Bomber DX!” he shouted as he reeled back and tossed a large energy sphere at his brother, which catapulted Giblet back and exploded, showering the surrounding area with a bright white light. Shallot panted heavily “…Did I get him?”

Once the dust settled Giblet stood where the explosion took place, panting heavily and clutching his stomach. His cloak and armor were torn up and burn-marks could be spotted on his skin. He glared hatefully at Shallot and sneered “I hope you’ve had your fun, but I’m done with you!” he said and powered up with a yell. He charged at Shallot and landed a punch in the gut, followed by an uppercut in his chin and a roundhouse kick on his sides that knocked him back. Giblet continued his assault by firing a barrage of ki blasts at Shallot, who was helpless to resist. He then shot towards him, jabbed him in the stomach grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. He then charged a yellowish-lime energy sphere with his right hand “Wild… CANNON!” he exclaimed hotly, launching an energy wave by punching the sphere of ki with his left hand.

Shallot screamed in pain as the attack knocked him backwards. He held his arms wide as he struggled to hold his brother’s energy wave. He hissed in pain as he powered up and came into a halt, holding the blast in his hands. He summoned ki in his hands “Rebound… Wild Cannon…” A ball of ki formed in Shallot’s right hand and pushed Giblet’s ki wave back slightly. “HAAAAA!!” Shallot punched the ki ball with his left hand, pushing Giblet’s attack even further.

Giblet snarled “Don’t get cocky! HYAAA!” he channeled more ki into his attack, prompting Shallot to do the same. Giblet smirked as he stopped firing and vanished from Shallot’s sight before the incoming energy wave could hit him.

“Gah… Where?” Shallot frantically looked around trying to find Giblet. The Saiyan in red appeared behind Shallot and went to hit him over the head with his fists combined. Shallot caught sight of this and reacted by disappearing and reappearing behind Giblet. Shallot threw a punch at his brother’s direction, but Giblet met him halfway with a punch of his own. The colliding punches created a shockwave that shook the planet to its core. The two brothers pulled back and panted. Both were bruised and tears could be seen in Giblet’s cloak and Shallot’s armor, respectively. Shallot panted and smirked “It’s… *huff* incredible… The more we fight, the more we learn to harness our God Ki!” he smiled at Giblet “This is… fun! Isn’t it, Giblet?”

Giblet sneered at him “Cease your blathering! This isn’t a game!” he replied snidely. He then breathed a ragged sigh “You are right though… I feel it too… I can control it…” he said looking at his hands before clenching them tightly “With this power, I’ll finally erase you for good! This is the end Shallot!”

Shallot chuckled “Bring it on, I ain’t holding back anymore!” he said becoming serious “Today is the day I finally beat you, Giblet!”

They both powered up “ **HAAAAAAAAA!!!** ”

* * *

**~Meanwhile in a place unknown~**

In a dark, empty space, a white energy ball was pulsing. Suddenly the pulsing started to increase rapidly as the ball started expanding.

* * *

“Giblet!”

“Shallot!”

The two brothers screamed as they charged at each other. But both came into an abrupt stop. They couldn’t move a limb.

Shallot groaned in pain “Wha- What’s happening?!” He glared at Giblet “Is this your doing?!”

Giblet glared back “Does it seem like my doing, dumbass?!”

Suddenly they both fell out of their God forms and went back to their base mode. The two twins were now struggling to stay afloat.

Giblet groaned “M-my powers are leaving me… What’s going on?!” he whispered, coughing a few times, before falling from the sky.

“Gi-Giblet!” Shallot struggled to say, before falling unconscious. Suddenly, both brothers were enveloped by a bright light.

When the light faded away, the Saiyan twins were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Konohagakure no Sato*. The Sandaime Hokage**, Hiruzen Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe. It had been yet another long day in the office, he glanced at the two gigantic stacks of paperwork next to him and heaved a deep sigh ‘I’m too old for this shit.’ he thought, taking of his hat and placing it on his desk and walking towards a nearby window “The weather is unusually bad today…” he mused. He shook his head and decided to finally call it a day, but something caught his eye.

In the sky over the village thunderclaps could be heard. They were getting louder by the second.Suddenly lightning struck, and a portal opened in the sky. The Hokage’s eyes widened ‘What kind of jutsu is that?!’ he quickly shook his head ‘No, not even a Kage could perform that kind of jutsu. What’s going on?! I’ve never seen anything like this!’ bolts of lightning struck again and the Sandaime saw something fall from the portal. He couldn’t make out what it was, but it landed just a few meters away from the front gates. The Hokage narrowed his eyes “Send a team of Jonin*** to the crash site. I’ll be there shortly.” he ordered curtly.

A man appeared behind the old Kage and bowed to one knee. His clothes were hidden by a black cloak and he was wearing a porcelain mask that resembled a bear. “By your command, Hokage-sama.” he spoke in a robotic, emotionless voice, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime sighed as he walked back to his desk and put his hat back on ‘Can’t have a quiet day in this village…’ “When can I retire already?” he muttered in an annoyed tone taking another drag from his pipe, before leaving his office for the day.

* * *

A team of three high-ranking shinobi were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It consisted of a tall man with spiky white hair that tilted slightly to the left side. His face was mostly covered by a black mask and his hitai-ate*. The only thing that was visible was his right eye, which was black in color. He wore Konoha’s standard infantry clothing that consisted of an olive-green flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long sleeve shirt. He also wore black, fingerless gloves, with metal plates on the backhand.

The other member was a few inches taller, with short spiky black hair and beard and brown eyes. His outfit was the same as the white-haired ninja’s, sans the fingerless gloves, and he also had the sleeves of his shirt rolled half-way. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages were wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

The final member was a relatively tall woman of slender frame. Her violet hair was styled in a short, spiky, fanned ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. 

The woman let out a snort in annoyance “This better be worth it… I was about to eat that box of dango I bought this afternoon.” she whined.

The white-haired male glanced at her “Dango at this hour… That’s rather unhealthy, isn’t it Anko?” he spoke in a bored tone.

Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at her teammate “Oh shut your mouth, scarecrow! At least I don’t need to get off on books because no one will get laid with me!” she snapped at him.

“…ouch”

The third and tallest member of the squad snickered “She got you there Kakashi.”

Kakashi sighed “Sure Asuma… sure…” he muttered under his breath. He noticed pieces of ruble under them as they kept jumping from branch to branch “We’re getting close.” he spoke in a serious tone this time. The other two shinobi nodded and all of them jumped down.

Asuma looked around “It sure is quiet. Keep your guard up, just in case.”

Anko grunted “Whatever, let’s get this over with.” she said taking out a kunai. The three shinobi took cautious steps toward the crash site. When they arrived, they were all surprised at the size of the crater.

Kakashi looked at the hole in the ground “Hm? What could have caused that?”

Asuma pointed at the middle of the crater “This maybe?” he suggested.

The other two shinobi followed Asuma’s finger. They were both shocked to see a body there. Anko rubbed her eyes “I must have gone overboard with the sake tonight.”

Kakashi shook his head “I didn’t drink, and I see it as well. Let’s take a closer look.” he said and walked towards the body.

“H-Hey wait!” Asuma exclaimed following after him. Anko sighed and followed as well.

When they reached the body, they realized it was a child. About 10-12 years old. He was relatively tall and wore a tattered piece of armor that was unfamiliar to everyone present. He also seemed to be gravely injured as cuts and bruises were all over his body.

“What is a kid doing out here?” Asuma exclaimed in surprise.

“I’ve never seen this kind of armor before…” Kakashi muttered under his breath.

Anko placed her arms on her hips “Is anyone going to point out that the kid has a freaking tail!” she said motioning to said tail.

Both male shinobi’s eyes widened as they took note of the child’s monkey tail. Kakashi narrowed his eye at it “Could this be some sort Kekkei Genkai****?”

Asuma shook his head “I’m not sure…” he muttered. A Kekkei Genkai that gave the user a monkey tail was unheard of. He sighed “So… What do we do?”

Kakashi sighed “Well…”

“Let me take a look.”

All three shinobi widened their eyes as they turned around “Hokage-sama!” Kakashi exclaimed.

Hiruzen walked forward and knelt next to the kid to examine him. From his injuries, he could tell he had been fighting someone. He gently turned him around and saw that he was well built for his age. He searched for a pulse and hummed “He’s alive…” he turned to Kakashi “Take him to the hospital at once.” Kakashi bowed his head, picked up the kid and run back to the village.

Asuma took a few steps towards his father “Dad, are you sure you are doing the right thing?”

The Sandaime sighed “We’ll see Asuma…” he looked up at the sky, which was now clear “We’ll see…”

* * *

** ~One Day Later~ **

Shallot groaned as his eyes started fluttering. He attempted to open his eyes… only to screw them shut a second later. He shakily moved his hand and gingerly rubbed his eyes “Who the hell moved the sun in front of my face?” he moaned as he slowly moved up in a sitting position. He flinched in pain as he clutched his stomach “Dammit, everything hurts… Hey wait a sec.” he cracked his left eye open to see that he was dressed in some type of gown “Where is my armor?”

“In the table right next to you.”

Shallot looked to his right and saw a man with white, spiky hair, whose face was mostly concealed save for one eye, sitting in a stool right next to his bed (because apparently he was in a bed) reading an orange book. The man’s posture screamed ‘lazy’ but Shallot could sense a great amount of power from him, and a great amount was concentrated in the man’s covered eye. ‘Strange.’ he thought ‘It’s like he and that eye are two completely different sources of power.’. Next to the man, there was a small table, where his torn armor laid neatly folded. He narrowed his eyes at the man “Who are you?”

“No need to be so alarmed.” he replied in a lazy tone, snapping his book shut and looking at Shallot “I am the one who brought you here. You were in a pretty bad shape, you know.”

Shallot took that moment to inspect his injuries. It sure seemed bad. Giblet had left quite the impression on him. He sighed “Whatever, I’ve survived through worse.”

The man glanced at him “Worse? You are just a kid. What could have possibly happened to you?” ‘Though with kids like sensei’s son and Itachi’s little brother, I shouldn’t be surprised. Then again it’s not like I had it any easier…’ he shook his head. ‘Bad thoughts Kakashi, bad thoughts…’

Shallot tilted his head “Little kid. What do you mea-” Shallot’s words died down his throat as he looked down at his arms. They were… smaller! His legs too! He remembered being taller than that. His body trembled in anticipation and slight fear as he slowly turned to his left to look at his reflection at the window… What he saw… Shook him to the core.

**“HOLY CRAP, I’M A KID!”**

**Author's Note:**

> *Konohagakure no Sato: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves  
> **Sandaime Hokage: Third Fire Shadow  
> ***Jonin: Elite Ninja  
> ****Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline Limit


End file.
